


Vanessa and the never ending notebook story, the final chapter.

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, friends becoming lovers, no one ships them beside me but I don’t care, one of my best works yet, perfect couple, vanessas notebook story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Vanessa and Brooke’s break up happened 2 months ago, it’s pretty hard to move on when you have to pretend you still love each other.  There’s not many people that are aware of the situation, it’s not like Vanessa could just go out in a bar and charm the first guy she could find and it wouldn’t have any consequences. She has to pretend she’s taken and only the people she is close with can know about all this, that did limit her options a lot. But thinking about it, maybe it wasn’t that bad after all and maybe on that handful of people, she could find the one she can get finally live her Notebook experience





	Vanessa and the never ending notebook story, the final chapter.

****Tonight was the kind of night where everyone hides inside from all the thunder and lightning, scared to be struck by the flash of light. Vanessa’s always been scared of lighting. When he was just a little boy, whenever the sky would light up, he would hide under the covers, petrified, and try to forget about what’s happening outside. As he grew old he leaned that the best way to fight that fear was to keep going on with his life. That’s why tonight the storm won’t stop him from going to the club and join his friends.

It felt different ever since the season aired, no one would even try to flirt with him anymore because they all thought he was still with Brooke. All alone under the bright neon lights, he wishes this could all be over. Staring at his drink, not even tempted to take a sip, he watched as his friends had fun dancing with strangers and kissing like animals in the wild jungle.

"Do you want to dance?”  
The first time he was asked a dance since the episodes aired. He was planning on accepting whoever it was and hopefully wouldn’t get clocked by the producers for breaking the rules.

He looks up to find himself face to face with A’Keria.

“I know I’m not the best option but it could cheer you up?” A’Keria added. God Vanessa hoped in that moment it would be anyone but him, but at least he had someone, right?

“alright, lead the way”

Surprisingly A’Keria wasn’t the worse dancer. Tho Vanessa wasn’t really in the mood to party, when the black eye peas played on the speakers, he couldn’t help but let himself loosen up a little.

“Told you all you needed was to get your ass on the dance floor” A’Keria yelled in my ear. The music was so loud it was hard to hear anything in there.

“WHAT?”

“You look happier now” A’Keria yelled again.

“Ohhh right” Vanessa was feeling better, he was right about that, but it still wasn’t what he wanted.

It was clearly not worth to even try yelling at each other anymore so A’Keria just grabbed Vanessa’s arm and pulled him into the more calm area of the club. They’re was still hint of “I gotta feeling” playing in the back, but he could hear him properly now. A’Keria sat into a little couch that could fit perfectly two people that didn’t mind people squashed together, and he pulled Vanessa beside him, turning around to face him as he asked

“Is it the fact that you have to pretend to be with Brooke that gets you so under the weather?”

A’Keria is a Pisces; quite good at figuring out these kind of things so obviously every word he said was always accurate. Vanessa’s response was a nod, looking down at his hands as he started flicking his nails trying to hide the fact it actually hurts him more than he pretend to.

“You know you can talk to me right?”

Of course he could. Every time Vanessa felt any type of way, the one person who’s always be there to hear him out was A’Keria.

“I just want to be in a real relationship, and it’s pretty hard to have that when everyone believes you already have it.”

“I know that, you deserve so much better than that”  
A’Keria said gabbing both of Vanessa’s hand to stop him from doing his distracting bad habit.

Vanessa’s first reflex was to look up into A’Keria’s eyes and tonight, he saw them in a different light. He slowly pulled his hand away from A’Keria’s grip and placed them on the other queen’s face as he placed a kiss on his soft lips. Vanessa sure thought it felt right but the longer he stayed pressed into A’keria’s lips without getting any response, the more he realized he might have misread the situation. He pulls away, pushes himself a little further away from Akeria and apologize.

“I-I am sorry I just let my mind believe that this could be what I’ve been waiting for, you know, my Notebook fantasy, but it was a mistake, I won’t do it again.”  
He looked up to A’Keria and his reaction was nothing like he expected. A’Keria giggled and blushed as he answered.

“What made you believe it could be?”

“I- don’t really know. Just in that moment it felt right, i didn’t had to think about it I just...knew... but I guess I was wrong, happens to everyone, hehe” he said hoping A’Keria would buy that he ACTUALLY believe it was a mistake. He just couldn’t risk loosing the one person that’s helping him get through all of this because of his feelings getting the best of him.

“Too bad, I sort of had hopes for this” A’Keria said trying to get up from the couch but Vanessa was fast enough to stop him and push him right back onto the red couch.

“You can’t say stuff like that and leave, that’s not fair”

A’Keria chuckled and said in the softest voice  
“I wouldn’t have left you anyway”

Vanessa’s eyes widened and he can’t help but fall right back into his feelings, everything happened so fast, tho it felt like it was all in slow motion. Their lips met and this time they both needed this. It felt right the first time but now the feeling was even more intense. Like all Vanessa went through since breaking up with Brooke Lynn was all worth it cause now she’s got what she’s been searching for.

“Let’s give this a chance alright? What do we have to lose?”  
A’Keria said looking at him, confident but there was still a little bit of his true emotions showing off and Vanessa could feel he was a little nervous so he answered him right away

“Vanessa and the never ending notebook story..... ”  
He said looking into A’Keria’s eyes as he added

“The last chapter.”

Sometimes you don’t need all the options in the world to find the right one. He might have been standing right in front of you all along, just like A’Keria always was for Vanessa.


End file.
